Quiproquo partagés
by DisiniTana
Summary: Au cours des dernières années, Reim a peu à peu découvert que ses sentiments pour Break n'étaient ceux que l'on a pour un simple ami. Cependant que faire quand la personne que l'on aime en aime vraisemblablement une autre ? Et peut-on être sûr de connaître les sentiments qu'éprouve l'autre ? Il semblerait que même Xerxes Break ne soit pas à l'abri d'une erreur.


Bonjour à tou(te)s !

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient ! Tout est la propriété de notre Maître adorée Jun Mochizuki !

Rating : K+ pour l'instant mais ça risque changer si j'écris la suite ^^

Pairing : Break X Reim

Note de l'auteure : Il y a beaucoup de très bonne fic sur ce couple mais la plupart se passe après qu'ils se soient mis ensemble, j'ai donc décidé de m'en mêler en écrivant un possible scénario sur la formation de leur couple.  
Cette fanfic a été écrite d'un bloc entre 20h et 23h30 (une veille de cours évidemment sinon c'est pas marrant...). Je l'avais posté juste après (pour être sûre de ne pas la laisser moisir au fond de mon disque dur pendant des mois), depuis je l'ai relue plusieurs fois mais comme toujours, il doit y avoir des coquilles et des fautes sui traînent par ci par là donc je m'en excuse d'avance...

* * *

Reim avait toujours considéré Break comme quelqu'un de spécial. Adolescent, il était irrémédiablement intrigué par ce jeune homme taciturne découvert dans le parc des Rainsworth. Ils s'étaient petit à petit rapprochés autour de Sharon qui était comme une petite sœur pour eux deux, et s'ils avaient la même petit sœur, cela faisait d'eux des frères. Cette déduction paraîtrait logique, pourtant jamais ils ne s'étaient appelés ainsi. Reim n'y avait pas tout de suite fait attention, il était juste heureux de pouvoir être au côté de son ami.

C'était à cause d'une remarque anodine de Sharon qu'il commença à s'interroger sur sa relation avec le Chapelier. La jeune fille s'était étonnée, lors d'une réception à laquelle ils assistaient tous les trois, que l'albinos n'ait pas plus de succès auprès de la gente féminine. Tout d'abord, Reim avait trouvé son interrogation étrange, après tout, il était normal que les demoiselles soient rebutées par le caractère de Break. Celui-ci était presque invivable même pour ces amis proches, surtout pour ses amis proches en vérité. Oui, en se tournant vers son ami, Reim comprit ce que voulait dire Miss Sharon, Xerxes était impossible quand il laissait paraître sa vraie personnalité mais dans une soirée comme celle-ci, il se comportait comme un parfait gentleman. Le Chapelier était debout dans un coin de la salle, dans une posture relâchée mais pas nonchalante, avec un air assuré mais pas dédaigneux, il était séduisant, vraiment, et malgré son statut de domestique les jeunes femmes de la noblesse devrait être autour de lui à le badiner pourtant il n'y avait personne. Reim sentit un sentiment de mépris total pour ses idiotes l'envahir, comment pouvaient-elles ignorer cette silhouette se mouvant si élégamment dans la salle. La gêne succéda à ce sentiment quand il se rendit compte de la teneur de ses pensées. Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce que tout cela signifiait, pensant tout d'abord à un simple coup de fatigue qui avait perturbé son esprit.

Cependant, ce sentiment ne passa pas, il s'intensifia même et Reim devint jaloux. Il finit par finalement par réaliser que ce qu'il ressentait pour Xerxes Break n'était pas ce que l'on ressentait pour un ami, pas même son meilleur ami, ni pour un frère, ce n'était pas des sentiments qu'il aurait dû ressentir pour un homme. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas le nier, il était attiré par l'albinos, il voulait que l'autre l'embrasse, l'enlace, le caresse… non, il voulait plus que cela en vérité, il voulait que l'autre lui prenne la main, lui sourit, il voulait le faire rire, l'empêcher d'être triste, il voulait rester à ses côtés pour toujours. Il l'aimait, oui, il aimait Break d'un amour sincère, ce n'était pas simplement une attirance physique.

A partir ce ce moment, Reim commença à se demander ce que son ami ressentait pour lui, peut-être ses sentiments étaient-ils réciproques. Il avait le droit de rêver, ce n'était pas impossible, même si c'était improbable, cela pouvait toujours arriver. Il avait donc tenté de jauger les réaction du Chapelier, laissant traîner de petits sous-entendus de temps en temps, rien de flagrant évidemment. Le jeune homme aurait bien été incapable de déclarer ouvertement ses sentiments ou même à demi-mot, cependant Break était Break. Il était un des plus grands manipulateurs que Reim, pourtant serviteur de Duc de Barma, connaissait. Il remarquait tous les détails, les sous-entendus de son interlocuteur devaient clairs comme de l'eau de roche. Il n'avait jamais repoussé le jeune homme à lunettes, malheureusement il n'avait jamais répondu à ses avances non plus. Dès que Reim tentait une petite remarque, Break déviait la conversation qui finissait en général par tourner autour de Sharon. Reim dut se rendre à l'évidence, l'homme qu'il aimait en aimait une autre et il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, Sharon était quelqu'un de fantastique et ils formaient un beau couple. Tant qu'il pouvait rester aux côtés de son ami et le voir heureux, cela lui convenait.

Il eut la peur de sa vie quand Oz et les autres rentrèrent de Sablier avec le Chapelier inconscient et il passa le plus de temps possible à son chevet, soulagé uniquement quand l'autre reprit ses esprit, soulagement qui fut de courte durée. Il fut outré quand l'albinos s'était étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle il avait remarqué la perte de sa vue. Évidemment qu'il l'avait tout de suite remarqué, comment aurait-il pu passer à côté ? Il y avait eu ces petites maladresses et ces hésitations, mais cela aurait pu être simplement causé par sa longue convalescence. Ce qui n'avait pas permis le doute dans l'esprit de Reim était la petite lueur qui avait disparu dans le regard de Break, le châtain en avait été certain quand Sharon était arrivée. D'ailleurs quand l'épéiste avait évoqué les quelques choses qu'il allait regretter, le jeune homme savait qu'il avait pensé à Sharon, c'était en partie ce qui l'avait énervé et la raison pour laquelle il était parti si vite. Il l'avait vite regretté, il n'aurait pas dû laisser son ami seul dans une situation comme cela.

Il avait fait demi-tour et était vite revenu dans la chambre qu'il avait quittée. La porte était restée ouverte et alors qu'il s'approchait il vit que Break ne semblait pas avoir bougé. Son regard vide serra la poitrine de Reim, puis il comprit que l'autre ne l'avait pas vu. Sur son lit, le Chapelier marmonnait quelque chose. Le secrétaire s'approcha le plus discrètement possible.

\- Pardon… Reim…

Il crut un instant que l'autre l'avait vu, mais ce n'était pas le cas. En temps normal, il l'aurait tout de suite remarqué mais Xerxes Break n'était pas dans son état normal. Reim ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne devait pas entendre cela. Il n'aurait jamais dû voir son ami ainsi, celui-ci ne l'aurait pas voulu. Il repartit donc sans bruit, jusqu'à finir par presque courir dans le couloir. Ce fut Oz qui l'arrêta en l'attrapant avec son piège odieux. Cependant, Reim lui en fut reconnaissant, cela lui permit de reprendre quelques peu ses esprits.

Le jeune homme laissa à l'épéiste les trois jours prévus. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de l'éviter mais avec tout le travail qu'il dut fournir pour remplacer Break, il était à peine sorti de son bureau. Il le croisa d'ailleurs son ami alors qu'il se rendait là-bas. L'albinos avait repris une attitude tout à fait normale, Reim lui sourit chaleureusement avant de se souvenir que l'autre ne le voyait plus. Il ne se sentit pas triste à cause de cela, ce n'était pas important, il lui suffisait de s'exprimer à voix haute.

\- Je suis content de voir que vous allez mieux, vraiment content.

Le regard de son interlocuteur valut toutes les réponses que l'autre aurait pu lui donner. Jamais Reim n'avait vu Break l'air aussi reconnaissant. Il dut se tourner précipitamment vers la porte de son bureau pour ne pas laisser paraître son envie folle d'embrasser le Chapelier. L'autre sembla hésiter dans son dos.

\- Je vous dérange apparemment…

\- Non non non, pas du tout, je… je viens de me souvenir que… que vous aviez laissé votre rapport dans mon bureau la dernière fois. Je voulais vous le donner.

Il rentra et fut soulagé d'entendre son ami le suivre. Celui-ci ferma la porte derrière eux, avant d'avancer dans la pièce. Il se déplaçait avec tant de grâce, Reim se demanda pendant un instant s'il n'avait pas retrouvé la vue en vérité.

\- C'est impressionnant, en seulement trois jours…

\- Pour une fois que votre manie de l'ordre est utile mon cher Reim, il faut le célébrer en effet.

\- Quoi ?

\- Cette pièce n'a pas bougé d'un pouce depuis que vous y êtes installé, il est normal que je puisse m'y déplacer les yeux fermés…

Il laissa la fin de la phrase en suspens humant soudain l'air autour de lui. Cela coupa Reim qui s'apprêtait à répliquer. Le visage de Break laissa entrevoir un instant de tristesse, puis il reprit son sourire habituel.

\- Miss Sharon est venue vous voir ?

\- Euh… oui en effet, comment le savez-vous ?

\- Son parfum flotte encore dans l'air.

Encore une fugace expression de mélancolie, Reim ne put cacher l'amertume dans sa voix quand il répondit :

\- Vous avez vraiment l'air de regrettez son visage. Vous devriez aller la voir plutôt que de rester avec moi.

Le Chapelier reprit son air enjôleur, il redevenait petit à petit lui-même.

\- Ne soyez pas si jaloux Reim, je…

\- Évidemment que je suis jaloux !

Les mots étaient sortis malgré lui et il en fut un peu soulagé de ce fardeau qu'il portait depuis des années. Il aurait dû parler plus tôt, pourtant quand il vit son interlocuteur baisser les yeux, il se souvint pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait. Le regard que lui rendit l'albinos quand il le regarda à nouveau lui serra le cœur.

\- Vous n'avez pas à être jaloux, je vous l'assure.

Il se retourna lentement, comme si son âge l'avait finalement rattrapé. Il continuait à parler en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait être jaloux.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée et regarda derrière lui en terminant.

\- Sharon est ma petite sœur et elle a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes depuis tout à l'heure ?!

Reim s'était précipité pour retenir la porte, ils se retrouvèrent presque collé l'un à l'autre.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas partir après avoir raconté n'importe quoi !

\- N'IMPORTE QUOI ?

Le violence de l'exclamation de Break fit reculer Reim. Le chapelier se tenait à nouveau droit devant lui, c'était la première fois qu'il s'énervait ainsi. Le secrétaire ne pouvait pourtant plus reculer maintenant, il devait affronter son ami.

\- Oui, n'importe quoi ! Depuis tout à l'heure tu parles comme si tu ne savais rien de mes sentiments !

\- C'est moi qui suis censé être aveugle, pas toi sourd !

\- On dirait plutôt que tu es devenu gâteux. Pourquoi tu serais jaloux de Miss Sharon ?

\- Parce que c'est elle que tu aimes évidemment !

Reim fut stoppé net par cette exclamation, comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? D'où Xerxes Break avait-il déduit qu'il était amoureux de la jeune fille ? Dans quel monde ce clown manipulateur avait-il pu se méprendre sur les signaux de son ami ? Il n'y avait qu'une explication plausible mais Reim l'avait mis de côté il y a des années. Le Chapelier se méprit sur le silence de son interlocuteur.

\- J'ai touché juste n'est-ce pas ? Je m'en doute depuis longtemps mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te laisser aller vers elle… Enfin, cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant, je ne suis pas égoïste au point de me mettre entre vous dans mon état.

Il devait être en train de rêver, il ne pouvait pas être en train de recevoir une déclaration de l'homme qu'il aimait depuis tout ce temps.

\- Idiot…

Le murmure n'était pas audible même pour l'oreille fine de l'albinos mais la voix de Reim se fit de plus en plus forte comme il s'approchait de son vis-à-vis.

\- Idiot… idiot… Xerx… Comment ? Comment, toi, tu as pu tout comprendre de travers comme ça ? Tu n'es qu'un idiot !

Il s'agrippa à la veste de l'autre, des larmes pointaient au coin de ses yeux mais il s'en fichait, Break ne pouvait pas les voir de toutes façons.

\- C'est toi que j'aime Xerx ! Depuis toutes ses années, c'est toi et toi seul !

Il se sentit soulever soudainement et se retrouva contre le mur, Xerxes ayant échangé leur place. Leurs visages si près l'un de l'autre, Reim crut qu'il allait l'embrasser mais l'albinos recula avec une expression de désespoir total qu'il ne tenta pas de cacher cette fois.

\- Même à cette distance je ne vois plus les traits de ton visage… Je ne peux pas...

Il voulut s'éloigner mais le jeune homme à lunettes agrippa son bras fermement.

\- Xerxes Break, ne pense pas pouvoir t'échapper maintenant. Je me fiche que tu sois aveugle et j'ai déjà attendu suffisamment. Si tu ne m'as pas assez vu pendant toutes ses années, tu peux toujours essayer de te rapprocher un peu plus.

Il ne se rendit compte de la teneur de ses paroles qu'après les avoir prononcées et il rougit tandis que la Chapelier souriait.

\- C'était une demande ? Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez si dévergondé mon cher Reim.

\- Ne commence pas à jouer… embrasse-moi…

Leurs visages s'étaient à nouveau rapprochés, ils sentaient tous les deux le souffle de l'autre.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de t'avoir entendu. Je crois que je deviens sourd aussi.

\- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

Le Chapelier ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent. C'était un baiser doux, ils avaient tous deux besoin de se rendre compte que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques. Les mains de l'épéiste caressaient doucement le visage de son partenaire tandis que Reim serrait le tissu qui couvrait le torse devant lui. Ils interrompirent le baiser après quelques instants mais ne s'éloignèrent pas.

\- J'arrive à voir tes lunettes et je sens que tes joues sont rouges.

Le châtain rit doucement en rougissant un peu plus, il connaissait suffisamment son compagnon pour savoir que la taquinerie cachait un vrai soulagement.

\- C'est ta faute si nous avons attendu autant de temps, je te signale.

\- Tu m'as envoyé des signaux contradictoires.

\- Pas du tout, j'étais suffisamment clair…

Break choisit ce moment pour attaquer à nouveau les lèvres de son vis-à-vis mais sa langue entra dans la danse cette fois. Reim n'eut pas la force ni l'envie de protester, il avait toujours du mal à croire que Xerxes était vraiment en train de l'embrasser. Il avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient prêtes à lâcher d'un moment à l'autre, il entoura le cou de son partenaire pour se maintenir. Ils s'interrompaient uniquement quand l'air leur manquait et reprenaient contact dès qu'ils avaient repris leur souffle. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, l'albinos finit par reculer pour de bon.

\- Il commence à se faire tard, je ne voudrais vous mettre en retard dans votre travail.

Le châtain admira la rapidité avec laquelle son ami avait repris une attitude normale, lui était toujours appuyé contre le mur haletant. Il déglutit retrouvant petit à petit une respiration plus posée.

\- Je… je vous remercie Xerxes. J'ai beaucoup de travail en effet, n'oubliez pas votre rapport sur le bureau. D'ailleurs vous devriez prendre plus soin de vos affaires, la couverture est toute cornée.

Break lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires, il n'avait bien évidemment pas corné ses feuilles, Reim l'avait fait pour qu'il puisse reconnaître sans problème le dossier. Quand le secrétaire passa près de lui, il l'embrassa une dernière fois, longuement et langoureusement.

\- Merci Reim.

Cela rendit les joues du concerné encore plus rouges que tous les baisers précédents. Ils le lâcha lentement, caressant ses hanches au passage puis s'en alla en attrapant son rapport au passage.

\- Xerx ? Nous nous verrons au repas bien sûr, mais j'aimerai discuter seul avec vous après le dîner.

\- Avant de vous coucher donc ? Ce sera avec plaisir mon cher Reim.

Quand la porte se referma sur le sourire enjôleur de l'albinos, Reim s'effondra sur la première chaise à proximité. Il crut qu'il allait mourir de honte, il ne savait même pas comment il avait réussi à faire une demande aussi osée sans subir une combustion spontanée. Cependant il ne le regrettait pas du tout, très loin de là. Il espérait juste qu'il réussirait à suffisamment se concentrer pour finir avant la nuit. C'est fou à quel point une même pensée peut vous motiver tout en vous déconcentrant.

* * *

Voilà !

J'espère vraiment que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (et me signaler si vous voyez des fautes énormes).

J'accepte toutes les critiques surtout les mauvaises quand elles sont justifiées (après je ne crache évidemment pas sûr les bonnes critiques, bien au contraire x) )


End file.
